Question: Compute $\arcsin \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}.$  Express your answer in radians.
Explanation: Since $\sin \frac{\pi}{4} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}},$ $\arcsin \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}} = \boxed{\frac{\pi}{4}}.$